La Magia de Hoy
La Magia de Hoy (La Magia en cada cual en España, The Magic of Tonight en Inglés e Il Ritmo Della Libertà en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio El final de Tritannus, de la 5ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Llegó la hora, La fiesta empezará Este es el día La paz llego y se fue la oscuridad Por siempre jamás El cuento de hadas no terminara Y todos a bailar Nuestro viaje nos trajo hasta hoy Tantas aventuras, Tu y yo llegamos al final Un ciento por ciento Unidos nadie nos puede ganar Es hora de cantar Escuchen todos este sentimiento Si me escuchan, batan palmas ya Desde hoy habrá felicidad En el cielo las estrellas alineadas Nos prometen que hay una gran futuro Y un día mejor mañana Comenzando con la magia de hoy El cielo de luces se llenó Olvida el pasado Hay risas Y alegría por doquier Con música y canto Todos nuestros mundos se han unido Y en esta fiesta Celebra conmigo-oh-oh Si me escuchan, batan palmas ya Desde hoy habrá felicidad En el cielo las estrellas alineadas Nos prometen que hay una gran futuro Y un día mejor mañana Comenzando con la magia de hoy De hoy... |-|Español de España= Vamos que la fiesta va a empezar La música suena Todos juntos vamos a soñar La magia comienza Que esta noche no tenga final Vamos a bailar Unidos al mundo tu y yo En esta batalla Somos una única canción Por todos cantada La aventura acaba de empezar Y sera total Nadie nos vencerá ahora Levantad las manos y cantad Ya no existe ninguna tristeza Mira las estrellas y esperad A que un nuevo día amanezca Con muchísima mas fuerza Con la magia que hay en cada cual! Los problemas quedaron atrás Hay que celebrarlo Esta es la gran fiesta universal Unid vuestras manos Una nueva vida empieza ya Empieza ahora No te quedes atrás oh-oh Levantad las manos y cantad Ya no existe ninguna tristeza Mira las estrellas y esperad A que nuevo día amanezca Con muchísima mas fuerza Con la magia que hay en cada cual! |-|Inglés= The party's on, it all comes down to this We're better together The dark is gone, let's seal it with a kiss And send it to never Like a fairytale that never ends We let this dance begin Close your eyes, let's sail into the fun A whole new adventure Each and every you and I are one One hundred percent sure Once again united 'round the globe Let's all let it go The fear's undone, we won the fight so Everybody raise your hands sky high Like your hearts have never heard of sorrow Finally the stars are all aligned We can dance 'till dawn, 'cause you and I know It's a whole new day tomorrow Startin' with the magic of tonight Fireworks exploding to the air The trouble's behind us Dancin' party, planets everywhere The music reminds us All these worlds are one big family In it together Celebrate with me Everybody raise your hands sky high Like your hearts have never heard of sorrow Finally the stars are all alive We can dance 'till dawn ‘cause you and I know It's a whole new day tomorrow Startin' with the magic of tonight Tonight, tonight Everybody raise your hands sky high Like your hearts have never heard of sorrow Finally the stars are all alive We can dance 'till dawn ‘cause you and I know It's a whole new day tomorrow Startin' with the magic of tonight Tonight, tonight |-|Italiano= Oggi il mondo è pieno di allegria E questa è la festa Più sensazionale che ci sia E tu sei una stella Brilla come non hai fatto mai Adesso tocca a noi Oggi il mondo è nostro e tu lo sai Festeggiamo alla grande È un'emozione incontenibile E tutta la notte suonerà la nostra musica Per quelli come noi, la festa non è mai finita Segui il tempo e canta insieme a noi Questo è un giorno che non puoi scordare Perché siamo grandi, siamo eroi E se sei felice grida forte Salta su fino alle stelle Questo è il ritmo della libertà Oggi il mondo è nostro e tu lo sai Festeggiamo alla grande È un'emozione incontenibile E tutta la notte suonerà la nostra musica Questa canzone Vieni e canto poi Segui il tempo e canta insieme a noi Questo è un giorno che non puoi scordare Perché siamo grandi, siamo eroi E se sei felice grida forte Salta su fino alle stelle Questo è il ritmo della libertà Libertà ... Libertà ... Segui il tempo e canta insieme a noi Questo è un giorno che non puoi scordare Perché siamo grandi, siamo eroi E se sei felice grida forte Salta su fino alle stelle Questo è il ritmo della libertà Libertà ... Libertà ... Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos